playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale/Kratos
Biography PREPARE TO JOIN HADES! Once the leader of the mighty Spartan army, Kratos has wrenched his fate free from the gods who used him as their servant, swearing to see their reign ended. Known for a brutal approach to combat, he will let nothing stand between him and his quest to find and destroy whomever has gathered the combatants in Battle Royale. THE LEGACY OF KRATOS: *''God of War: Chains of Olympus'' *''God of War (2005)'' *''God of War: Betrayal'' *''God of War: Ghost of Sparta'' *''God of War II'' *''God of War III'' Arcade Opening Kratos' story opens as he is preparing to attack Olympus. He seeks assistance from the Titans but requires a challenge to earn his place as their leader. He hears about a gathering of heroes and other warriors coming together through that power of one who considers himself a god. In order to prove himself worthy to lead the Titans, he sets off to find this gathering and take down all who stand in his way. Rival Reason: After running through the other characters, Kratos sees Sweet Tooth, believing him to be "another demon sent by the so-called god", and attacks him by throwing a blade at him. The blade hits an ice cream cone Sweet Tooth was holding. Angered, Sweet Tooth demands Kratos to pick up the ice cream and pay for it. Unswayed, Kratos declares that he isn't bound to the commands of mortals, brewing a fight between the two. Connection: 'Both ''God of War and Twisted Metal were created by David Jaffe, and both Kratos and Sweet Tooth were even created by him. In addition, Kratos and Sweet Tooth are both known for their extreme brutality, and their games are infamous for the amount of violence in them. Transcript '''Kratos: Another demon sent by this so-called god. He can join the rest! (Kratos throws one of his blades at Sweet Tooth. The blade seathes Sweet Tooth's ice cream cone.) Sweet Tooth: My ice cream cone! That was a mistake, buddy. Kratos: A mistake I can correct, if you like. Sweet Tooth: Maybe you didn’t hear me, friend. There’s a debt here, and I’m ready to settle up. Kratos: Stand aside. Sweet Tooth: Pick that up. And pay for it. Kratos: The Ghost of Sparta bends to no mortal! Ending After defeating the warriors and Polygon Man, Kratos returns to his world and gains leadership of the Titans. As he scales Olympus, he claims he is bringing an army the likes of which the gods have never seen and with his new power, prepares to kill them all. Gameplay Kratos is an all-around fighter and is considered to be one of the strongest characters in the game. He is a popular choice for beginners at the game as a result. His combination of gap-closing moves and large Area of Effect melee attacks make him effective in close combat as well as mid range. His Apollo's Bow is able to cover the entire horizontal length of any stage. He is especially deadly when his enemies are grouped together. Movelist *'Olympic Fury' - - A three hit combo with the Blades of Athena (left slash, right slash, double outward slash). *'Combat Grapple' - or + - Kratos flings his weapons forward, pulling himself in with a tackle if they hit. *'Olympic Ascension' - + - An upwards swing with the weapons that causes launch. Hold to follow the enemy. *'Olympic Storm' - + - A sweeping hit that trips the opponent. *'Olympic Fury' - (Air) (Air) (Air) - Same as the ground version (left slash, right slash, double upwards slash). *'Olympic Crash' - or + (Air) - A double slash with weapons that sends opponent back. *'Cyclone of Chaos' - + (Air) - Kratos spins his weapons around him, dealing multiple hits. *'Athena's Revenge' - + (Air) - A downward slash that causes knockdown. *'Plume of Prometheus' - - A downward smash with weapons. Causes launch. *'Spartan Charge' - or + - A simple running charge with shield and spear in hand. *'Brutal Ascension' - + - A diagonal upward attack with the heads of the Nemean Cestus. *'Barbaric Crash' - + - A massive smash with a hammer that causes a fire shockwave. *'Athena's Fury' - (Air) - A vertically spinning attack with weapons. *'Spartan Glory' - or + (Air) (Mash ) - Thrusts spear diagonally downwards. Can be mashed for a flurry of thrusts. *'Vicious Maul' - + (Air) - A wide spinning attack with the heads of the Nemean Cestus. *'Barbarian Might' - + (Air) - Same as Barbaric Crash, only Kratos falls to the ground. *'Apollo's Bow' - - Fires a shot using Apollo's Bow. Can be mashed for more shots, or can be charged by holding the button. *'Helios' Flash' - or + - Unleashes a flash of light from the decapitated head of Helios which causes knockdown. Can be charged by holding the button. *'Icarus Ascension' - + - Summons the Wings of Icarus and flies at an upward angle. *'Golden Fleece' - + - A counterattack by reflecting with the Golden Fleece. If physical, counters with an attack with weapons. If magical, counters with a small energy beam. *'Apollo's Bow' - (Air) *'Helios' Flash' - or + (Air) *'Icarus Ascension' - + (Air One allowed per air state) *'Golden Fleece' - + (Air) (Throws) *'Battering Ram' - or - Grabs the opponent and does a half-screen charge before throwing them away. *'Furious Uppercut' - - Grabs the opponent and tosses them up before pulling them back down with his weapon. *'Cestus Slam' - - Grabs the opponent and slams them down with the Nemean Cestus. or (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) * ' Divine Fury '- (Level 1)' '''Equips a giant sword and dashes forward with a slash, killing then on impact. * '''Divine Reckoning '- (Level 2) Stabs the giant sword into the ground, causing a black tornado to appear around Kratos. Can kill from above. * Rage of the Gods '''- (Level 3) Grows to giant size and dons the armor he wore as the God of War, using the giant sword to pour out his wrath. Quotes and Taunts Taunts * '''Now You'll Feel My Wrath - Kratos shouts, "Now you will feel my wrath!" * Foul Beasts - Kratos roars. * You're Finished - Kratos shouts, "Face me, coward!" and swipes his blade downward. Quotes *'When Selected:' **"I AM the God of War!" **"Now you will feel my wrath." **"Let's see what you can do!" *'Pre-match:' **"Prepare to die!" *'Item Pick-up:' **"Let's see what you can do!" **"Mortal weapon..." **"The gods give me unneeded aid." **"What god left this?" **"Why does Olympus aid me?" **"I need no gifts from Olympus!" **"Flame of Olympus!" *'Successful KO:' **"By the gods, I will kill you all!" **"Die mortal!" **"I destroy everything I touch!" **"Pathetic and weak!" **"You have drawn your last breath!" **"Now you will feel my wrath!" **"You are no god!" *'Respawn:' **"I will have my revenge!" **"I will see you suffer!" **"I see only what I have come to destroy!" **"Prepare to submit, coward!" **"Face me! Coward!" **"You will not see the end of this day!" **"Now, you will feel my wrath!!" **"Death is the only way to escape." **"Prepare to lose your head, mortal!" **"Prepare to join Hades!" **"Athena's ghost be with me." **"Gaia's maker..." *'Taunt': **"Now you will feel my wrath!" **"Face me, coward!" *'Using Divine Fury:' **"Hades awaits!" *'Using Divine Reckoning:' **"Die!" *'Unused lines' **I... am the greatest warrior! Intros and Ontros Introduction * Prepare to Die: Kratos turns to the camera and takes out the Blades of Chaos, yelling "Prepare to die!". * This is My Sword: Kratos grasps the Blade of Olympus with one hand and removes it from the ground. * Meet the Twins: Kratos walks up as the camera slowly pans up to his face and takes out the Blades of Chaos. * For the Glory of Sparta: Kratos, wielding the Nemean Cestus, shouts, then slams his right cestus into the ground. Winning Screen * I Am the God of War: Kratos flexes and yells triumphantly. * I Will Have My Revenge: Kratos takes a swipe at the screen with his blade. * Victory is Mine: Kratos is shown yelling in triumph. * The Greatest Warrior: Kratos places his blades on his back. Losing Screen * If using I Am the God of War: Kratos angrily turned himself away. * If using I Will Have my Revenge: Kratos punches the camera. * If using Victory is Mine: Kratos raises his arms and roars. * If using The Greatest Warrior: Kratos falls to one knee, using the Blade of Olympus to balance himself. Result Screen * Win: Looks at the screen with angry expession. * Lose: Looks down. Victory Music * 'Ascension '(unlocked at rank 4) * 'Titan Slayer '(unlocked at rank 45) Costumes Ghost of Sparta The default appearance of Kratos. *His default appearance, based on the beginning of God of War III. *First Kratos' concept art, with his tattoo being blue instead of red. *Fear Kratos, the appearance of Kratos in his own mind. *Ghost of Sparta, an unlockable costume who appeared in God of War-Ghost of Sparta. Morpheus Armor One of his God of War 3 DLC Armors. Unlock this by turning Rank 10. *Default: Blue tattoos, blue cloth, silver armor *Yellow tattoos, yellow cloth, gold armor *Black skin, bright red tattoos, white cloth, black armor *Dark red tattoos, dark red cloth, bronze armor Deimos Kratos takes on the appearance of his brother Deimos from God of War: Ghost of Sparta. This costume is part of the preorder costume pack. *Default: orange tattoos, brown and bronze armor, faded white cloth *White tattoos, white armor, white cloth *Yellow tattoos, yellow armor, black cloth *Blue tattoos, blue and silver armor, blue cloth Warrior of Apollo Kratos in Spartan armor without the white skin and red tattoos, available as downloadable content. * Default - Golden helm, shoulder guard, skirt, and leg guards, tan skin * Green helm, shoulder guard, skirt, and leg guards, pale green skin * Silver helm, shoulder guard, skirt, and leg guards, tan skin * Red helm, shoulder guard, skirt, and leg guards, tan skin Category:PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale